A user may interact with a networked system in a wide variety of different ways. In one example, a user of a network-based publication system provides user terms as input to search for items or products available at the network-based publication system. Examples include a user searching for available products at the network-based publication system.
In other examples, a user posts messages, asks questions, submits queries, selects items, views items, purchases items, or provides input in any other way to a networked system. In many examples, users spell terms incorrectly, use slang terms, shortcuts, acronyms, or provide other input that may not match officially recognized terms. Therefore, a system may have difficulty identifying what a user desires.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.